voyages_in_andromedafandomcom-20200214-history
Andrej Park
Andrej Park is a senior attending Prefeton High School Appearance Physical Andrej suffers from albinism, which causes his signature lack of pigment in his hair and skin, and is potentially a cause of his lack of eyesight. With that, his body is more on the frail side, given that he stands just under 6 foot but weighs just over 130 pounds. Style His clothing choice is more on the simplistic side, given that he completely lacks any concept of color or the potential fashion hazards that comes with, so he is forced to rely on his family to pick and choose outfits for him. As for his hair and face, he has no clue what he looks like beyond what few tells touch can give him, but prefers his hair longer for comfort. Strengths, Weaknesses, & Powers Strengths * Sharpened Hearing * Multi-Instrumentalist * Bilingual, speaking both Czech and English * Attentive Weaknesses * Sun * Loud Noises (Until P2) * Frail Body * Blind Powers P1 * (Level 1) Echolocation - Compensating for his nonexistent eyesight, his sensitive ears allow him to create an image of his surroundings with the aid of a simple click of his tongue. While it doesn't extend indefinitely, it gives him a relatively accurate model of his surroundings for a solid 15 meters before details get fuzzy. P2 * (Level 1) Sonic Projection - Rather than being limited to his voice, he can produce and control a single source of vibrations detached from his body, allowing him perform feats like projecting his voice, simple resonance with inorganic materials, and basic acoustic levitation with light foams so long as they are within the range of his perception. * (Level 1) Echolocation - Compensating for his nonexistent eyesight, his sensitive ears allow him to create an image of his surroundings with the aid of a simple click of his tongue. While it doesn't extend indefinitely, it gives him a relatively accurate model of his surroundings for a solid 15 meters before details get fuzzy. * (Level 1) Sonic Absorption - In response to the threat his own abilities pose to his health, he is able to destructively interfere with frequencies traveling through his body which both protects him from accidentally murdering his ears and silences his movement. P3 * (Level 3) Sonic Creation - Unlike the previous tier of this power, he is able to project many more sounds simultaneously, along with a significant boost to the amplitude and complexity of the sets of frequencies he creates. This extends him to being able to levitate larger objects with extremely powerful acoustic levitation, project the voices of himself and others, and violently resonate with uniform or simple materials within the range of his perception. As far as destructive resonance is concerned on organic or complex targets, it takes a little practice to figure out what frequencies make things tick, then is restricted to an effective 10 meter radius from his body due to the difficulty of producing and maintaining such exact frequencies. From there to 15 meters, it acts on a degrading scale of effectiveness, ending in a sensation nothing more than the equivalent of intense bass vibrating the tissue or material. * (Level 2) Echolocation - Now, going far behind compensating for poor eyes, his echolocation now allows him to generate an accurate three dimensional model of his surroundings, expanding what he perceives beyond typical human limits in a full, almost constant, 360 degree radius to a max of 300 meters. * (Level 1) Sonic Absorption - In response to the threat his own abilities pose to his health, he is able to destructively interfere with frequencies traveling through his body which both protects him from accidentally murdering his ears and silences his movement. Background Personality Andrej is a little more quiet and reserved, but that doesn't stop him from being a relatively cheerful and friendly person. When it comes to dealing with his problems, be it academically, socially, or personally, he tends to think his way through things before making any impulsive decisions. Backstory Originally from Czechia, he moved with his family to Prefeton during middle school. It wasn't a difficult transition, given that his parents were upper middle class, but it was sudden. His father, having a military career, had decided to see more of the world with his family after he was no longer in service. This resulted in a number of vacations, many of which Andrej only remember as various foreign languages, the usual annoying american tourist, and a series of strange smells and temperatures, before they had finally settled on the quiet town of Prefeton. Andrej, having learned english from a young age through his mother, didn't have too hard a time adjusting to the new environment. But, his thick Czech accent stuck with him, and persists to this day. Everything eventually fell into routine. There was the usual wake up at the crack of dawn, get a ride to school, deal with a day of classes, then retire to his room to play music and make his way through what little homework he got. That is, until the day that he started to "see". Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Prefeton Characters